1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and particularly to a flexible display device with a bendable substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices and liquid crystal display devices can be made thin enough to be bent flexibly. In such a case, the substrate on which various elements are to be formed is made of thin glass or thin resin.
Various wires and active elements are formed on the substrate. Although reducing the thickness of the substrate makes the display device bendable, bending the display device will impose stress on and may damage the wires and elements formed on the substrate.
In U.S. patent application No. 2014/0354558A1, the surfaces of the wires and elements formed on such a substrate are covered by another substrate with the use of an adhesive. By doing so, the compressive force imposed on the former substrate and the tensile stress imposed on the latter substrate are balanced so that the stress imposed on the wires and elements can be reduced.